Bubbly Bathtime
Event Summary Bubbly Bathtime was a catching event available from 2/28/2017 to 3/10/2017 with "bubble bath" themed rewards Story End Shabon Girl: Thank you so much! But I'm sorry, I'm such a mess... Coco: Please don't worry. That must be a kind of evidence that you're tender-hearted. Elisa: Come on, Coco! We had a good sweat, let's enjoy the bubble bath now! Momo: Whoopee! I'm so excited! ♡ It's bubble time to get a silky beautiful skin! ♡ Elisa: Stop, Momo! This is a bath for ladies!! Momo: Oops, sorry ♡ I almost made a mistake ♡ Coco: (Momo is a boy? I didn't know that... It's just a Copernican revolution for me...) During bubble bath time Elisa: Hey! Are you here, Coco? Just relax, you should enjoy this great bath time ♪ Coco: Uh, yeah... I'll have a handmade slow-boiled egg... Hahaha... haha...ha... ha... (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 1.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 2.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 3.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 4.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 5.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 6.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 7.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 8.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 9.PNG (Story) Bubbly Bathtime - End 10.PNG Event Characters Bubbly Butterfly Lemon - He is a magical butterfly that is able to make bubbles around his body. Since he loves lemons, his bubbles tastes like lemons! He also loves to take baths so you can see him anywhere in the bathroom Bubbly Butterfly Melon - This butterfly is the older brother of Bubbly Butterfly Lemon. He flies around everywhere to find melons… And of course his bubbles taste like melons. The more he grows, the more he can make bubbles. Bubbly Butterfly Peach - One of the Bubbly Butterflies has a magical power. He is always making so much bubbles to protect himself that makes his existence recognised as ‘special’. Since he is usually hidden in places, it would bring you good luck if you can find him! He loves peaches, so his bubbles tastes like fresh peaches. Bubbly Rabbit - Has been alive since Bubble Island got discovered. He is so energetic as he is always making bubbles and spreading it everywhere around him. Therefore, almost his whole body is covered by his bubbles. It’s easier to find him when he is having a break at the ‘Special Stage’. Bathtime Rabbit - Bubbly Rabbit evolves into Bathtime Rabbit at some point in some way. It is believed that his bubbles taste the best in the world. Since he loves bathtime so much, he can satisfy himself only at hidden hot spring. It’s really difficult to find him but apparently there is his favourite bathroom at the ‘Final Stage’…? (Characters) Bubbly Bathtime - Bubbly Butterfly Lemon.jpg|Bubbly Butterfly Lemon (Characters) Bubbly Bathtime - Bubbly Butterfly Melon.jpg|Bubbly Butterfly Melon (Characters) Bubbly Bathtime - Bubbly Butterfly Peach.jpg|Bubbly Butterfly Peach (Characters) Bubbly Bathtime - Bubbly Rabbit.jpg|Bubbly Rabbit (Characters) Bubbly Bathtime - Bathtime Rabbit.jpg|Bathtime Rabbit Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Capture 100 or 280 Bubbly Butterfly Melon within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 2/28/2017 (Tue) 15:00 to 3/1/2017 (Wed) 22:00 JST) (Bonus) Bubbly Bathtime - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Show Items) Bubbly Rabbit Bathtime Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Bubbly Rabbit Bathtime Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Fluffy Bubble Dress ver.A white.png|(Tops) Fluffy Bubble Dress ver.A white (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus - Show Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 3,200,000, 9,000,000 or 15,000,000 Capture Points below to get Limited Items! (From 2/28/2017 (Tue) 15:00 to 3/2/2017 (Thu) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Avatar Decor) Fluffy Steam and Body Cream ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) Fluffy Steam and Body Cream ver.A white (Tops) Bathtime Nighty One-Piece ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Bathtime Nighty One-Piece ver.A pink (Show Items) Colorful Bubbles and Candles Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Colorful Bubbles and Candles Decor1 ver.1 (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 28 or 60 Bubbly Rabbit within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 3/1/2017 (Wed) 22:00 to 3/2/2017 (Thu) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Splash ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Splash ver.A blue (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 - Show Limited Time Bonus 3 Capture 12, 23 or 35 Bathtime Rabbit within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 3/2/2017 (Thu) 15:00 to 3/6/2017 (Mon) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Show Items) Bathtime Rabbit On Bubble Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Bathtime Rabbit On Bubble Decor2 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Shabon Flower Buns Hair ver.A brown.png|(Hairstyle) Shabon Flower Buns Hair ver.A brown (Show Items) Fluffy Heart Bubble Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fluffy Heart Bubble Decor2 ver.1 (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 - Show Limited Time Bonus 4 Capture 35 or 58 Bubbly Rabbit and 15 or 35 Bathtime Rabbit within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From 3/6/2017 (Mon) to 3/10/2017 (Fri) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4 (Tops) Bathtime Tulle One-Piece ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Bathtime Tulle One-Piece ver.A blue (Wallpaper Profile) Bubbly Night Fever Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper Profile) Bubbly Night Fever Wallpaper ver.A blue (Show Items) Drop Beads Curtain Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Drop Beads Curtain Decor1 ver.1 (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Limited Time Bonus 4.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 4 - Show Club Rewards Catch Bubbly Butterfly Peach with your Club Members to receive Bubbly Soap Bottles '''that can be traded! Images Home (Home) Bubbly Bathtime.jpg|Home Packs (Avatar Decor) Bottles of Bubbles ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Bottles of Bubbles ver.A blue (Packs) Bubbly Bathtime - Special Packs.jpg|Special Packs Rewards (Banner) Bubbly Bathtime - Capture Points.jpg|Capture Points Rewards (Banner) Bubbly Bathtime - Ranking.jpg|Ranking Rewards Capture Point Rewards *(Head Accessories) Flower Bubble Mini Silk Hat ver.A blue - 23,000 Style Points *(Pant/Skirt) Bathtime Sandals and Underwear ver.A blue - 200,000 Style Points *(Hand Accessories) Bubbly Handheld Showerhead ver.A blue - 1,870,000 Style Points *(Hairstyle) Twirling Shabon Ponytail ver.A brown - 3,820,000 Style Points *(Tops) Ribbon Bubble Mini Dress ver.A blue - 12,400,000 Style Points *(Tops) Fluffy Bubble One-Piece ver.A yellow - 24,000,000 Style Points *(Show Items) Glitter Heart Balloon Decor2 ver.1 - 38,900,000 Stlye Points *(Show Items) Rainbow Bathroom Stage ver.1 - 70,000,000 Style Points (Head Accessories) Flower Bubble Mini Silk Hat ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Flower Bubble Mini Silk Hat ver.A blue (Pant Skirt) Bathtime Sandals and Underwear ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Bathtime Sandals and Underwear ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Bubbly Handheld Showerhead ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Bubbly Handheld Showerhead ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Twirling Shabon Ponytail ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Twirling Shabon Ponytail ver.A brown (Tops) Ribbon Bubble Mini Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Ribbon Bubble Mini Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Fluffy Bubble One-Piece ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Fluffy Bubble One-Piece ver.A yellow (Show Items) Glitter Heart Balloon Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Glitter Heart Balloon Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Rainbow Bathroom Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Rainbow Bathroom Stage ver.1 Ranking Rewards *(Show Items) Bathtime Fantasy Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 *(Face) Bubbly Bathtime Wondering Face ver.A blue - Rank 11-25 *(Show Items) Rising Up Colourful Bubbles Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 *(Tops) Relax Bathtime Girl Style ver.1 - Rank 51-75 *(Show Items) Bathroom lighten up by Candles Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 76-100 *(Tops) Bathtime Bubble One-Piece ver.A pink - Rank 101-200 *(Hairstyle) Bathtime Side Braided Hair ver.A yellow - Rank 201-300 *(Avatar Decor) Bathtime Surrounded by Fluffy Bubble ver.A white - Rank 301-500 *(Pant/Skirt) Bathtime Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A pink - Rank 501-1000 *(Avatar Decor) Bathtime Bubbly Attacking Bubbly Rabbit ver.A pink - Rank 1001-2500 *(Head Accessories) Ribbon Bubble Headband ver.A pink - Rank 2501-5000 (Show Items) Bathtime Fantasy Stage ver.jpg|(Show Items) Bathtime Fantasy Stage ver.1 (Face) Bubbly Bathtime Wondering Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Bubbly Bathtime Wondering Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Rising Up Colourful Bubbles Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Rising Up Colourful Bubbles Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Relax Bathtime Girl Style ver.1.jpg|(Tops) Relax Bathtime Girl Style ver.1 (Show Items) Bathroom lighten up by Candles Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Bathroom lighten up by Candles Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Bathtime Bubble One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Bathtime Bubble One-Piece ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Bathtime Side Braided Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bathtime Side Braided Hair ver.A yellow (Avatar Decor) Bathtime Surrounded by Fluffy Bubble ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bathtime Surrounded by Fluffy Bubble ver.A white (Pant Skirt) Bathtime Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Bathtime Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Bathtime Bubbly Attacking Bubbly Rabbit ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bathtime Bubbly Attacking Bubbly Rabbit ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Ribbon Bubble Headband ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Ribbon Bubble Headband ver.A pink Club Rewards Catch '''Bubbly Butterfly Peach with your Club Members during the three stages: *Stage 1 from 2/28/2017 15:00 ~ 3/2/2017 15:00 (JST) *Stage 2 from 3/2/2017 15:00 ~ 3/6/2017 15:00 (JST) *Stage 3 from 3/6/2017 15:00 ~ 3/10/2017 15:00 (JST) Exchange for Bubbly Soap Bottles! *(Posing/Profile) Sexy Bathtime Pose ver.A black (16 Bubbly Soap Bottles) *(Tops) Lots of Bubbles One-Piece ver.A orange (12 Bubbly Soap Bottles) *(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Bubbly Butterfly ver.A orange (6 Bubbly Soap Bottles) *(Head Accessories) Bubbly Bathtime Head Dress ver.A orange(4 Bubbly Soap Bottles) *Charge Drink (2 Bubbly Soap Bottles) *Limited Charge Drink (1 Bubbly Soap Bottles) (Posing Profile) Sexy Bathtime Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Sexy Bathtime Pose ver.A black (Tops) Lots of Bubbles One-Piece ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Lots of Bubbles One-Piece ver.A orange (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Bubbly Butterfly ver.A orange.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Bubbly Butterfly ver.A orange (Head Accessories) Bubbly Bathtime Head Dress ver.A orange.jpg|(Head Accessories) Bubbly Bathtime Head Dress ver.A orange Shows (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Capture Points.jpg|Capture Points - Show (Show) Bubbly Bathtime - Ranking.jpg|Ranking - Show Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:Work in Progress Category:Bubbles Category:2017 Event Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Innocent Girl Category:Small Animals Category:Colorful